


Sugar and Spice

by AzarDarkstar



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, He's Not A Little Boy, Implied Relationships, They Didn't See This One Coming, Underdog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzarDarkstar/pseuds/AzarDarkstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The overlooked was often the most dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Spice

The overlooked was often the most dangerous. A truth about reality. Something the Haninozuka family preached and firmly believed. The deadliest enemy wasn't the most obvious, but rather, the one lurking underneath. The one everyone saw but ignored.

Tamaki claimed that she was his daughter. And looked at her with face open and eyes shimmering. Blushed. Demanded that she dress and act like the girl she truly was.

The twins laughed and threw their arms around her. Petted her hair. Snuggled. Saw her the entire school day. Followed her home.

Kyouya just watched. Observed her every move from behind his glasses. Added to her debt whimsically.

And none of them noticed the threat in their midst. The sly thief seeking to steal her away. They saw but didn't realize, not even Kyouya. Too busy jealously watching each other.

Takashi knew but said nothing. As always.

"Haru-chan, do you want to have some cake with me?"

"You look so cute today, Haru-chan!"

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, come sit by me."

It was just Honey-senpai, after all. No reason to worry. None at all.


End file.
